What Goes Around
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: Vince’s Child has just revealed herself. That’s right, her… now all he has to do is find out who his son is. That’s right, son… oops, did the mother forget to mention she had twins?
1. Chapter 1

Title: What goes Around 1/?

Author: Music

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Vince's Child has just revealed herself. That's right, her… now all he has to do is find out who his son is. That's right, son… oops, did the mother forget to mention she had twins?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me, wresters belong to WWE and themselves

Spoilers: slightly, possibly…

Feedback: Please, let me know what u think…

Author's Note: OK OK fine, I got two stories that I've never posted yet but my stories will be put on rotation and I will get caught up with everythin else.. oi vey… enjoy, have fun… and yeah…

--- --- ---

The fans watched as the Blonde paced the ring, looking as though she were stalking prey. They had no clue who she was or what she wanted. She wasn't a WWE diva. And she didn't look like she was there for a fight. She didn't have a microphone, she was just pacing the ring, back and forth, glancing at the ramp as though waiting for someone.

Music hit the arena and it belonged to none other then Vince McMahon, chairman of the WWE, he was followed by Jonathan Coachman, and they glared down to the ring at the woman who had jumped in there and refused to move until she had spoken with Mr. McMahon.

"you got me out here." Vince growled into the mic, "now who are you, how did you get past security and what do you want?"

"To talk to you." She yelled back at him.

"Someone give her a damn mic."

A mic was thrusted between the ropes and she bent down to retrieve it, flipping her waist length blonde hair back as she stared at Vince.

"I want to talk to you." She said into the mic.

"Then talk."

"Too chicken to come in here Vince? Don't have the grapefruits to face me?" she taunted him, a smirk twisting her features

"Not until I know who you are and what you're doing here."

She laughed into the mic, the sound filling the arena. "Vince afraid of a poor harmless girl, now that's a good one."

"I'm afraid of no one. You have exactly 10 seconds before I call security."

"I'm allowed to be here Vince." She reached beneath her shirt and pulled out a guest pass. "I have one of these, I came here tonight by invitation."

"By who?" Vince growled.

She shrugged, playing with a piece of her hair. "That's for me to know and you to wonder about. But hey I have every right to be here."

"Now listen here young lady-"

"No, you listen here, _Dad."_

The crowd went nuts as Vince's eyes went large and he stared into the cold blue eyes of the blonde.

"Like I said, I have every right to be here. I mean, I am part McMahon, so this is partially my company too."

"Now just a minute." Coachman yelled grabbing the mic, "I have proof the Vince McMahon's illegitimate child is a male. One of the superstars"

"That's correct." The girl confirmed with a nod.

"Then why did you call him dad."

"are all wrestlers this dumb?" She muttered into the mic, causing the crowd to laugh. "I am here by invitation, with your illegitimate son, my twin brother. See he didn't know until now who he was but mom told me and I'm here to make sure my brother and I get what we deserve. As much as I hate to admit it we are McMahon's so we deserve just as much as Shane and Stephanie."

"All you deserve is a police escort to the door." Vince said, "Now get the hell off my show."

She grinned at him, "I'll leave, no biggie, I just thought you wanted to know that I won't be taking this lightly, I'm not just gonna let it slide, I'll fight for it, you can guarantee that much."

She dropped the mic and stepped out of the ring, choosing to exit through the crowd and ignoring the security guards that tried to escort her out. At the entrance, she stopped and waved at Vince who was looking a little green around the edges as he stared at her. He didn't have just one but two illegitimate children, twins to be exact.

He had found his daughter so only one question remained,

Who the hell was his son?

--- --- ---

"Trina."

She cringed at the voice but kept walking.

"You're so fucking dead."

A hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Let go of me." She said with a scowl.

"No. What the fuck was that?"

She shrugged and bit her lip.

"Are you meaning to tell me, that I'm, that we-"

She gave him a sheepish shrug. "Yup."

"Why didn't mom say anything, or you."

Trina gave another shrug. "if I told you, you would've stopped me from going out there and I'm not letting him get away with this."

"Get away with what?" He asked in frustration. "How long have you known?"

"Since last Monday. I was watching the show and was saying it would be funny if it was you and mom got all quiet and nervous. She sucks at lying, you know that."

He let out a snort. "She kept this from us our whole lives, how bad can she be?"

Trine grew thoughtful. "Perhaps."

"This is why after this long you decided to take me up on my offer to come to a show with me."

Trina nodded "he put mom through a lot of suffering."

"So you've taken it upon yourself to go on some holy crusade to right all the wrongs?"

She rolled her eyes. "Listen up big brother, we've been through hell growing up where as we could've had it easy if the bastard knew how to pay child support so I'm just making sure we get what we deserve now."

"Do you know this could ruin me?" He asked, the frustration evident on his face.

She looked puzzled. "how could this ruin you? If anything it will make you a bigger star. You'll be champion in no time."

"Because I'm a fucking McMahon? That's bullshit." He exploded. "I got this far on my own merit, by myself, I don't want to go the rest of the way because I turnout to be the owners Illegitimate child."

"Calm down." She hissed, looking around. "look, no on knew I came here with you, no one knows my name or anything about me. Just you, me, and Stephanie."

"Stephanie knows?" he asked with a groan.

"She knows, about me, I approached her and told her who I was but she doesn't know about you, or who I came with and I will keep it that way. She gave me this as well" She held up a new guest pass, giving the old one to her brother. "now look, I have a plan, ignore me, you don't know me, you don't have to know me. Stephanie is intent on making dear old dad pay. I'll make sure no one finds out who the son is until it's time. So don't worry about it."

She leaned up and kissed him on his cheek. "Look after yourself big brother." She said before turning and walking away

"Trina." He called, but she ignored him. "Katrina."

She stopped and turned around. "remember you don't know me."

She left, leaving him softly swearing.

He may have only been older by 9 minutes but sometimes, she made it feel like years.

--- --- ---


	2. Chapter 2

Title: What goes Around 2/?

Author: Music

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Vince's Child has just revealed herself. That's right, her… now all he has to do is find out who his son is. That's right, son… oops, did the mother forget to mention she had twins?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me, wresters belong to WWE and themselves

Spoilers: slightly, possibly…

Feedback: Please, let me know what u think…

Author's Note: I suck and am a big liar about getting stories up… you happy? I admitted it lol… everything kinda changes when you get pulled into that world kinda loses a bit of the glamour lol… anywho enjoy…

--- --- ---

"Oh my god, I loved it, my dad was looking ready to lose his lunch."

Trina turned around and smiled at Stephanie, her half sister. It was weird saying that but it was true. She was kind of amazed how well Stephanie was taking it, considering she was no longer the youngest and no longer the only daughter. Perhaps revenge was just that much more fun at this time.

"To find out he has not one, but two illegitimate children, it must be driving him mad." Trina said with a grin.

"You sure you don't want to tell me who our brother is?" Stephanie slyly asked.

Trina shook her head, "Not until he decides to come forward."

"Stephanie."

The two girls turned to see their father coming towards them his eyes looking ready to pop out.

"Stay away from her." Vince yelled. "You leave my building."

"No dad, she's on my guest pass."

"Stephanie, what are you doing?"

"She's my sister daddy, what do you think I'm doing?"

"So you know who her brother is?"

"Our brother? No he's not ready to come forward yet but get used to it Daddy, Trina is going to be around for a long time." Stephanie said with a smirk.

"And you no doubt have lots of catching up to do." Trina finished with a smirk of her own as she gently tapped his cheek.

"see you around Daddy." Stephanie said, grabbing Trina's arm and pulling her away. The girls giggled as they heard Vince muttering about them being too much alike already.

"So what was it like growing up?" Stephanie asked as she led them to her office and they both sat down

"Crappy." Trina replied making a face. "mom struggled but we survived."

"Where did you grow up?" Stephanie non-chalantly asked.

The blonde gave a mysterious smile. "Nice try but it's not gonna happen."

There was a knock on the door and Stephanie called for them to enter. The two girls turned to face the door as one very angry looking Randy Orton walked in.

"I was supposed to get the opening segment. I was supposed to start the show off instead-" He stopped and glared at Trina who sat there looking up at him with wide eyes.

"You." Randy snarled. "you ruined my momentum."

Trina glanced at Stephanie who gave a cool nod as she sat back, letting her handle it by herself.

"I ruined nothing." She replied sitting back in the chair and crossing her legs. "Maybe next time you should be a little faster, or maybe you should realize that people just don't care."

He growled and advanced on her but was stopped by Stephanie calling his name.

"You don't want to hurt my sister Randy."

He stopped and looked at her. "are you meaning to tell me this was real?"

"Very." Stephanie replied. "And you should know better then to mess with a McMahon."

Randy looked at Trina who lifted an eyebrow to him before he turned and stomped out. The two girls looked at each other before bursting into giggles.

"I swear someone's head will explode before I leave here." Trina said, gasping for air.

"We should take bets." Stephanie said when she had calmed down.

"oh, I'm sure I could make good money off of that."

Stephanie sat back a big smile on her face. "You know what Trina, I think you're going to do just fine here."

--- --- ---

"You pissed some people off, I heard."

Trina glared at him as he opened his hotel door before looking around again and slipping inside, pulling down the hood of her sweatshirt as she did.

"Orton is an ass."

"You could get caught coming here."

"No I won't. I'm careful, I'm always careful. 'Sides you texted me you said you wanted to talk."

"How long you plan on being around."

She shrugged "For awhile. Why, does that bother you?"

He sighed and looked away running a hand through his hair. "no, not so much as knowing this could blow up in your face and you could get hurt."

Trina rolled her eyes. "Listen up big bro, you know above all else I look out for me and you first and foremost, I'll be careful. You work on getting to the top and I'll work on no one finding out until you do."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

She grinned. "You have a bad feeling about anything I do."

"You blame me? You're the one with the crazy schemes. Who ended up naked on the roof of our high school. As I recall, I was supposed to have my clothes on, better yet I wasn't even supposed to be on the roof."

She shrugged. "you should've been in position when I told you, you suck at following orders."

"You suck at giving them. Just be careful Tri, the last thing I need is you getting hurt."

"I won't I'll be okay, it's not like I'll be thrown into a match."

He sighed.

"What?" She asked, when he wouldn't look at her, "do you know something I don't?"

"Rumors." He said. "There's lots of them going around. McMahon's going to put you into the Diva match on Sunday."

Her eyes bugged out. "Are you kidding me? He can't do that."

"He very well can. Don't you see what you started by coming here. He will make your life a living hell until you either leave or bend to his will and out me in the process. Apparently he thinks that by throwing you into the Diva battle royale will lure me out when you're in trouble."

She groaned and shook her head. "Vince McMahon is an idiot."

"Don't I know it." He replied with a snort.

"What do you suggest?"

"Don't come on Sunday."

"I have to, you know that, I'm not going to run away from this. How is he going to actually get me in the match?"

He shrugged. "he'll say something stupid like if you wanna be a McMahon you got to show you're good enough."

Trina rolled her eyes. "And I am. You trained me. He's not counting on me to have some tricks up my sleeve."

"True." He replied with a smirk. "But you've never had a match."

"I'll be fine."

"Just don't do any of my finishers."

"Dead giveaway much?" she replied with a snort. "I'll do enough to survive, god knows I don't want to go after the belt right now."

"Right now?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "How long do you plan on sticking around for?"

She shrugged. "As long as I need to. Don't worry about me."

"I hate it when you say that." He said with a groan. "It always means something bad is about to happen."

She grinned up at him, slipping her hood back on. "For someone whos' a real jackass to everyone, you worry too much about me. I'll see you Sunday."

She slipped out of his room before he could say anything else.

--- --- ---


	3. Chapter 3

Title: What goes Around 3/?

Author: Music

Category: WWE

Rating: T for teen...cuz I like to swear hehehe

Summary: Vince's Child has just revealed herself. That's right, her… now all he has to do is find out who his son is. That's right, son… oops, did the mother forget to mention she had twins?

Disclaimer: the OC's belong to me, wresters belong to WWE and themselves

Spoilers: slightly, possibly…

Feedback: Please, let me know what u think…it keeps me writing

Author's Note: I know.. I figured I may as well give you some more stuff and get as much out as possible as I will be out of work for a bit.. wooooo…..

--- --- ---

Trina dutifully followed behind Stephanie at the PPV on the Sunday. She had arrived only moments ago and as of yet, no one had told her that she would get to play a part in the Diva match. She didn't volunteer that she knew anything either. But she did have clothes with her and was ready to go.

As she followed Stephanie, she held her head high as the various superstars curiously watched her. Stephanie had told her to lie low after Raw until today and everyone wondered where she had disappeared to. Even who she was. Nobody but Stephanie knew her name.

Suddenly, Stephanie stopped and turned with a big smile on her face. "There's a camera."

Trina looked puzzled. "okay aren't they filming something?"

"Exactly, now give me your stuff and get in there."

Trina's mouth dropped. "What? Are you kidding me?"

Stephanie shook her head. "We're going to drive daddy nuts today and have you pop up as much as possible." She reached over and took her bag, nudging her forward. "nNow go."

Trina took a deep breath before slowly walking up behind CM Punk who was doing an interview and facing off with John Morrison. Morrison lifted an eyebrow to her, causing Punk to turn around his eyes widening in surprise.

"Hey aren't you McMahon's kid?" Morrison asked.

"Trina." The blonde said holding out a hand. "Trina… McMahon."

Morrison took her hand, placing a kiss on the back of it. "It is a pleasure my lady. And what was your former last name?"

She smirked at Punk who was still looking a little surprised. "Now, now that would be giving too much away."

"What are you doing here?" Punk asked.

"Just familiarizing myself with the company and superstars. I think it's very important for the employers to know who is working for them, don't you agree? Anyways, I just wanted to say good luck to you both and I'll be seeing you around later." With a wink she left them both there, walking back to Stephanie who had a big grin on her face.

"Perfect" was all she said leading them to her office where they deposited her bag before leaving again.

"I'm going to introduce you to some superstars. When we see a camera we're going to get you on there too." Stephanie explained, leading her down the hall to the first group of superstars and Divas mingling about.

"Trina, this is Matt Hardy, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle. Everyone, this is Trina."

"Your sister?" Matt asked.

Trina nodded. "That would be me."

"Who's your brother?" Brian asked with a big smile.

Trina shrugged. "That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

"I love your hair." Candice Michelle exclaimed. "That's not natural is it?"

Trina pulled a blonde strand forward. "yup, the hair's all mine, never dyed it a day in my life."

"It's gorgeous." Torrie said. "you're so lucky."

"guys we need to go." Stephanie said grabbing her hand, "I spy a camera."

Trina was pulled over to where Ken Kennedy and Carlito were talking about teaming up on Umaga.

"Go." Stephanie said pushing her forward.

"It will only be a matter of time before one of you turns on the other." Trina said with a smirk, walking into the scene and sitting down in between them.

"That's not cool." Carlito exclaimed. "Who are you?"

"It's the supposed new McMahon Kid." Kennedy said with a sneer. "Bunch of BS if you ask me."

"You think I'm lying and that I just made myself up?" Trina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't see no proof. And where is this supposed brother of yours?"

Trina rolled her eyes and flicked her hair back, turning to face Carlito. "If I were you, I'd let them beat the hell out of each other first. Then go in for the kill. The belt would look so good around your waist."

Carlito smiled at her and Kennedy grabbed her arm, she roughly pulled it away.

"Did I bruise your little ego? Look you be nice to me and I'm nice to you. You want to be rude, I can do that to. I'll see you boys around."

Blowing them a kiss, Trina stood up and walked back to Stephanie, who had another big grin on her face.

"I know for a fact Cena has an interview. We need to get you in that and everything will be perfect."

"Cena?" Trina squeaked, "You want me to interrupt the WWE Champ? I think that might be a bit much."

"You'll be fine." Stephanie waved her off and led the way down the hall, Trina following behind, nervously biting her lip.

When they arrived there, Stephanie didn't give her a chance to ready herself, instead, pushing herself into the middle of the scene.

John stopped talking, slowly turning to face her, an eyebrow raised. She smiled nervously and waved at him.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said with a nervous giggle.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked.

She took a step forward. "Yes actually-"

"That's enough." Vince roared, moving into view of the camera. "You have been disrupting my superstars all day. You want in on the action so badly then fine. You can join the Diva Battle Royale. You got 10 minutes."

"Now, Vinnie." Cena interrupted him, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "That ain't no way to treat your daughter."

"She's not my daughter." Vince growled, glaring at her.

"Still you can't expect some girl who can't wrestle to go on out there, can you?"

"John, it's okay." Trina interrupted, putting a hand on his arm. "What _daddy_ wants, daddy gets. He wants me to wrestle? I'll go out there."

Tossing her hair back she stepped away from them both and moved off down the hall back to Stephanie's office, who followed after in outrage.

"oh my god, I had no idea daddy would do that to you."

Trina shrugged, grabbing her stuff. "no biggie. I'll go out there and wrestle. Or survive rather and do what I can. Where can I change?"

"You have stuff.?" Stephanie asked.

"Always be prepared. You never know what might pop up." She replied with a mysterious smile.

Stephanie shook her head and pointed to the bathroom which Trina entered emerging moments later dressed in black pants, knee pads and a plain blue shirt.

"Do you know anything about wrestling?" Stephanie cautiously asked.

"enough to get me by?" Trina replied with a sheepish grin. "I better get going so I'm not late."

"I'll walk you to the apron."

The two girls walked together, Stephanie looping an arm through Trina's to show a united front as they walked with their heads up. They almost made it there with no hassle, if not for one Ken Kennedy.

"Oh look the Littlest McMahon fancies herself a wrestler."

Trina stopped and turned to glare at him.

"Or perhaps you're just scared I'll be more entertaining then you."

"Not possible." He said with a snort. "but good luck to you. Here's hoping they leave you in one piece." He walked off down the hall, leaving Trina outraged and wanting to go after him but Stephanie stopped her, pushing her towards the other Diva's.

"You can enter last." She said as all the Diva's went out from each brand.

"And making her WWE debut, brand to be determined. Trina."

Stephanie pushed her out as Lillian introduced her and she stepped out into the bright lights of the arena. Wanting nothing more then to turn and run, she lifted up her chin and strutted down to the ring. That's right, strutted. She entered the ring and to her immense relief, noticed that the Divas didn't really pay her no mind.

The bell rang and Trina moved to the corner trying to make herself as small as possible. Not but 30 seconds in, she quickly moved out of the way as Melina was whipped into the corner, followed closely by an attack from Mickie James. As Trina stood by the ropes, she saw Layla and Brooke, their hands linked as they came to clothesline her. At the last possible second, she dropped to the mat, pulling the top rope down with her and sending the two ECW divas tumbling to the ground. She had just eliminated the first two divas. The Divas in the ring stopped to stare at her and she shrugged.

"Beginners luck." She said with a small smile.

The divas continued on with the match and Trina kept out of the way as much as possible while Diva after Diva was eliminated. Nobody saw her as a threat and she moved so often no one targeted her.

Then there were 5 Diva's left. Mickie James and Melina were quickly eliminated and Michelle McCool and Beth Phoenix turned to each other, then her, a predatory look in their eyes. Trina's eyes widened as she backed up against the ropes. The two advanced on her and she went down, sliding in between them and quickly getting to her feet behind them. Beth turned first, running at her with a clothesline and catching her across the chest. She went down, gasping for air. God she hurt almost as much as her brother. Trina turned on her side, clutching her chest and slowly got to her feet as Beth worked on getting Michelle out of the ring. AS the Smackdown Diva fell to the ground, Trina ran at Beth, clotheslining her over the rope, her momentum taking them both over the ropes. Trina fell to the ground, looking up to see Beth on the apron, her arms and legs wrapped around the bottom rope, her glare fixed solely on the newest McMahon who had almost succeeded in winning her first ever match.

Trina's eyes widened and she quickly picked herself up, ignoring the hand of Michelle McCool as she quickly made her way to the back.

"Do you realize you lasted to the final two and almost won?" Stephanie asked in shock disbelief

She nodded her eyes wide and slightly out of focus, in shock herself at what had just happened.

"Daddy is going to blow his top." She screeched, grabbing her into a hug.

"great job." Matt said as he walked by and went through the curtains, his music blaring through the arena.

"can we- I need- hotel?" she finished.

"you don't want to celebrate?"

She shook her head, leading the way back to Stephanie's office where she grabbed her stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?" she told her half sister.

"are you going to be okay?" Stephanie asked.

She nodded, leaving the room and walking towards the parking lot, various superstars congratulating her for lasting as long as she did. As she was about to exit the arena, a pair of eyes caught her attention and she turned her head. An eyebrow was raised, and she gave a slight nod. They were twins after all. Verbal communication wasn't always necessary. She'd go see him later.

Oh, she was so going to get yelled at.

--- --- ---


End file.
